1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic nail gun, and more particularly to a pneumatic nail gun that can improve the safety in use.
2. Description of Related Art
To improve the safety of using a pneumatic nail gun, a push bar is mounted on the pneumatic nail gun, such that the pneumatic nail gun will shoot a nail only when the user pushes the trigger and abuts the push bar against a target simultaneously. In addition, a pneumatic nail gun will be provided with a burst device to shoot the nails continuously until the user releasing the trigger.
However, when the user make the push bar of the conventional pneumatic nail gun abut against a person unintentionally and pushes the trigger simultaneously, the nail will be fired and easily injure the person, especially to a pneumatic nail gun with a burst device.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a pneumatic nail gun to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.